


Coffee, Cats and Allergies

by shahondin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cat Cafés, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, M/M, Not Beta Read, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahondin/pseuds/shahondin
Summary: Jisung starts working at a cat café regardless of his allergies (He doesn't have any, Hyunjin is just a nosy idot like always!)orJisung to deal with his crush on his co-worker Minho while simutaniously trying to survive constant headaches and a runny nose.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 28
Kudos: 282
Collections: MINSUNG FICATHON: Round One; 2020





	Coffee, Cats and Allergies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [MINSUNG FICATHON](http://twitter.com/minsungficathon), for PROMPT **P130**
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this prompt so I hope you'll enjoy reading~
> 
> [Author reveals on March 2nd]

“I don’t know if I should laugh or cry.”

“I’d appreciate a heartfelt congratulation and some sweets, actually.” Jisung chirps while he puts away the dried dishes. He hums a happy tune under his breath, causing Hyunjin to step in his line of view and roll his eyes so Jisung can see.

“You know this is a bad idea and you’ll be fired as soon as you sneeze on the first order you’re serving.”

“Ever the optimist.” Jisung sticks his tongue out at his roommate and turns around to get a glass of water. “I spent an hour doing the job interview right in the middle of the shop and everything was fine! No sneezing, no itching eyes. Have a little faith in me, duh.” 

Hyunjin yet again steps in front of Jisung, placing both hands on his friend’s cheeks to look him deeply in his eyes. “Last time we were over at Jeongin’s your eyes turned red and your disgusting snot dripped on the poor boy’s carpet.” 

“Well, maybe that’s because Jeongin’s cat is mean. I’m only allergic to mean cats.” Jisung shrugs and leaves the room without acknowledging Hyunjin’s dramatic sigh.

Nothing can bring down his good mood today. After all, he finally found a job that seems perfect after looking for over a month. Flexible working hours, good pay, 2 days a week off and no night shifts.

It was pure luck he saw the note placed in the store’s front. _”Looking for a part time job? Come join us!”_ , it read. Someone drew several adorable cat faces all over the paper so Jisung had no choice but call the number written underneath as soon as he got home.

The owner, a middle aged woman with a warm smile that made Jisung feel right at home, set up the job interview the very next day, much to Jisung’s delight. He’s not very patient. 

When he arrived earlier that day, the cat café had been closed so he and the owner were alone, both nursing a cup of coffee while talking.

Long story short, Jisung can start tomorrow in the early afternoon after his classes for the day are over.

He has a really good feeling about this job.

-

He has an okay feeling about this job.

Sure thing, his co-workers are really nice, especially Chan who’s in charge of showing him the ropes. The older male is easy-going, always with a smile on his lips even as he has to explain to Jisung where the different cups are stored for the sixth time in a row. 

There are so many things Jisung has to learn in a short time that his head starts spinning and he forgets everything as soon as Chan asks him to hand him one of the plates with cat ears they use for cakes. 

But it’s okay, really! Chan is patient and points at the plates stacked behind Jisung. What’s not okay is the slight headache slowly forming during the last hour.

Jisung’s not ready to serve customers yet so he’s stuck behind the counter, helping Chan and trying to learn which cake is the “soft kitty fur” and which one the “touch me and I’ll bite”. He desperately wants to know who came up with these names.

He only sees the cats from afar because they’re not allowed near the kitchen and counter. They seem lovely and relaxed as they stroll around the coffee shop, demanding pets from customers from time to time or casually jumping up their laps to take a nap. 

At the end of his first shift, Jisung’s head feels stuffy. Stumbling to the back of the shop, Jisung rubs his tired eyes and gets his backpack when a sudden voice makes him jerk in surprise.

“Here, take these with you.” Jihyo, the owner’s daughter and his co-worker, holds out a box for Jisung. He takes it with curiosity written all over his face. “I tried out a new recipe. Tell me if you like it tomorrow.” She shoots him a smile and disappears behind the corner before Jisung can thank her.

He goes back home with a smile on his face, his headache completely forgotten.

-

He has mixed feelings about this job.

After working at the cat café for five days, Jisung is more comfortable behind the counter and a good help for Chan. He gets more and more tasks to do on his own which is great because that means the owner thinks he’s good at what he does so he doesn’t need the constant supervision.

Another upside are the cakes and pastries he always gets to take home as well as a decent amount of free coffee he’s allowed to drink everyday. He’s got Chan’s, Jihyo’s and Joshua’s phone numbers and already made plans to meet up with Chan soon. Turned out, his favorite co-worker is also studying the same major at Jisung’s college so they don’t run out of stuff to talk about. 

The only downside, really, are the headaches Jisung sports everyday after working for more than an hour. He pins it on the constant standing and memorizing orders and coffee recipes. It’s only a question of time until it gets better. 

Jisung’s sure of it.

-

Jisung has a slightly bad feeling about this job.

“You know you can take a few days off if you’re sick?” Jihyo looks at Jisung with a worried expression and hands him a tissue. 

“Ah, I’m not sick! It’s just a bit cold outside so when I come into a warm room my nose that’s running.” Jisung blows his nose and throws the tissue away. Jihyo still looks at him when he’s washing his face and hands with soap, ready to step out of the staff room. 

“If you say so…” She doesn’t look convinced but let’s it go. “By the way! Chan won’t be here the next few days because of college work. Minho will take over teaching you.”

“Okay.” Jisung nods, eager to meet another person who he is sure will be as nice as his other co-workers. 

“Which means you will be out at the front serving today.”

Jisung halts midstep to look at Jihyo with wide eyes. “Am I ready yet?” He really doesn’t want to fuck up. If he makes any mistakes behind the counter that’s usually no problem because only Chan sees it and helps to clean up his mess. 

Out there… With customers around him…

“Don’t sweat it. And if you trip over a cat and drench someone in hot coffee then it’ll be that way.” Jihyo winks and pushes a spluttering Jisung out of the room and into the busy coffee shop. “Come on, don’t make Minho wait!”

Taking a few deep breaths, Jisung tries to forget the image of him stepping on a cat’s tail in his head while fastening his apron behind his back. He pushes the sleeves of his white dress shirt up and walks to the counter.

Joshua takes one glance at his panicked face to burst out laughing. “Oh boy.” He shakes his head and takes one of Jisung’s hands in both of his. “I’ll give you half an hour.”

Jisung snaps out of it and hisses a quiet insult at his co-worker who only resumes laughing.

“I hope you’re nicer around the customers.” A deadpan voice cuts through the air like a knife. Jisung tenses, his entire body freezing up for a moment. He turns around with a sheepish expression on his face. And there, right behind him, stands a handsome guy with eyes that could tear Jisung apart with just a gaze. The slight frown on his face doesn’t distract Jisung from noting the other’s cute nose, those pink lips and those adorable teeth peeking out between them. He’s got it bad already. 

“Whatever. Grab a few menus, there are people waiting.” 

Oh fuck, Jisung was caught staring. He scrambles to take a bunch of menus, hoping his willingness to work hard will remedy the bad first impression he left. 

However, Minho doesn’t spare him a glance as he shows Jisung how to handle taking orders and a good strategy how to remember which table ordered what because they don’t use note pads here.

About an hour running around from table to table, greeting customers with a smile and carrying plates and cups around, the headache is in full force.

Maybe he does get sick because his nose starts running from time to time so he has to wash his face and hands frequently. After the third time, Minho forces him to take a break and resume working behind the counter because _“I don’t need you to be a burden here when you can be slightly more useful somewhere else.”_

No need to say he spends the rest of his shift sulking next to Joshua.

-

Jisung has a bad feeling about this job.

He can’t wait for Chan to come back. It’s been a week now and he’s stuck with Minho who looks at him like Jisung is an idiot.

Jihyo says Minho looks at everyone like that and that it takes time for him to feel comfortable around new people so Jisung shouldn’t let it get to him. It hurts regardless. Everyday he starts working with Minho in the front of the shop ends up with him being forced back behind the counter because his head kills him and his nose itches like crazy. 

Hyunjin tells him to quit already and find a coffee shop without cats but Jisung is still convinced he comes down with a cold. Or it’s the stress. Anything but an allergy. 

-

Jisung doesn’t know what to think.

Chan takes one look at Jisung when he finally comes back to work, turns on his heels and marches back into the staff room. He only returns several minutes later with a reassuring smile on his lips and a pouting Minho in tow. 

Jisung would be lying if he’d say the pout doesn’t do anything to his heart. Looking at Minho in general is quite painful. Everytime he jokes around with Joshua when the shop is almost empty and things run smoothly… Everytime he grins that stupid smile when Jihyo praises his work… Everytime he looks at Jisung with that strange expression in his eyes while the rest of his face remains neutral… 

Hyunjin said he should ask Minho out on a date already. Jisung thinks Hyunjin knows shit and should shut up already.

So here Jisung is, standing behind the counter with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, while Minho’s fingers fumble with the rim of his waiter’s apron. His eyes are trained on the counter between them, darting from the menus to the napkins and back. 

Chan clears his throat.

“Yeah… Right.” Minho’s gaze darts to Chan who nods at him meaningfully. “So… Jisung?”

If Jisung would be a dog his ears would have shot up in attention by the mention of his name. “Yes?”

“You’re doing a good job here. I guess.” Minho frowns.

Jisung is more than a little bit confused. Was that a compliment? “Thanks?”

“Let me finish.” Minho fixes him with a glare, causing Jisung to zip his mouth shut. “So I thought about your stupid nose and red eyes and stuff. Listen, I don’t get why you’re working here because you’re obviously allergic to cats but you’re still a good addition to the team so I’m taking you to a doctor. Right now. Grab your stuff.” 

“What are you talking about? I don’t have an--” Jisung’s words cut off as he sees the impressive eye roll Minho gives him. “Really, it’s just--”

“We get you something to treat that nasty snot with and then you join me at the front. Got it?” Minho doesn’t wait for an answer. He looks at Chan as if silently asking him if he’s satisfied and then proceeds to walk into the staff room to get changed.

“Wow. He really cares about you.” Joshua looks at Jisung in complete awe. 

“He doesn’t--”

“I’ve never seen him worry about someone like this, to be honest.” Chan interrupts Jisung with a kind smile. “Seriously, he was laying in my ears about your supposed cold that wouldn’t go away until he figured out it’s all because of the cats.”

“ _Jisung suffers a lot and he still does such a good job._ ” Joshua’s gives a poor imitation of Minho’s voice.

“ _I just want him to feel better already._ ” Chan joins in and goes as far as imitating what’s supposed to be Minho’s worried face. 

Joshua leans over the counter and holds a palm next to his mouth, pretending to whisper a secret to Chan even though he speaks in his normal voice. “Oh, you haven’t seen him discreetly shooing the cats away when Jisung worked at the front so he could last a little while longer without an allergic reaction.” 

Chan snorts. “When I came in I saw him telling the cats to be considerate of Jisung’s circumstances and don’t leave their fur everywhere.”

Joshua opens his mouth, surely to add something equally ridiculous, but closes it again when Minho steps into the room with his and Jisung’s bag in his hands. 

“Have your legs stopped working?” He glares at Jisung and walks straight to the front door, not sparing a glance at his friends. Jisung scrambles to hurry after him.

It’s just a short walk to the doctor Minho was talking about. As it turns out, the doctor is a friend of Minho’s family and that’s why they can come without an appointment. A few tests later, a dumbfounded Jisung leaves the doctor’s office with a small bag of medication in his hands.

He can’t believe Hyunjin was right. And, frankly, he doesn’t want to tell him. Never. 

“Thank you.” Jisung says on their way back to the coffee shop. “That was really nice of you.”

“You were just too stupid to do something about it on your own.” Minho looks straight ahead but his eyes aren’t as hard as they were a few hours ago when Jisung started his shift. “You’re welcome.” He adds with a soft voice.

-

Jisung has a good feeling.

It’s been a month since he started to treat his allergy and things run smoothly. He still spends most of the time behind the counter because that’s what he’s best at but now he doesn’t have to deal with headaches anymore. And Minho talks to him more.

More often than not they only exchange greetings and a few sentences a day but when they’re both closing the shop, they talk - nothing in particular, nothing deep or meaningful but Jisung still feels, whatever it is they are to each other, grow. 

-

Jisung feels sad.

He has to take off from work for several days because of uni assignments and exams he has to study for. He wouldn’t have thought he would miss the cat café as much as he does. Maybe it’s more about his friends there and less about the work but still… He can’t wait for things to calm down again.

“So you can continue to make heart eyes at Minho.” Hyunjin snickers. He’s spread out on Jisung’s bed with a comic book in his hands while he makes fun of Jisung’s life, like always.

“I’m not making heart eyes at him!” Jisung huffs angrily.

Hyunjin finds that obviously amusing. “You do it just thinking about him. Your eyes go-” He sits up to fix Jisung with big eyes that shimmer in the light of the table lamp and parts his lips slightly so his expression goes dreamy. 

“No I don't!” Jisung throws his ballpen at Hyunjin who’s entirely unbothered by it. 

Hyunjin probs his elbows on his knees, his face turning serious. “Think about him. Come on!”

Huffing a few more angry words under his breath, Jisung complies. He knows Hyunjin won't shut up until he does as he’s told. And he really needs to get this assignment done. 

To play it safe, Jisung tries not to imagine Minho too vividly. He steers his mind from thinking about Minho’s adorable smile that shows the top row of his cute teeth or the way he fondly rolls his eyes or the way he rolls his eyes in a serious manner or when he hits Chan with the menus out of fun or when he takes care of the cats and talks to them like they’re children or the way he sometimes looks at Jisung from afar or when he--

“See you're doing it!”

Jisung almost falls from his desk chair. “I’m not!” He scrambles back in an upright position and turns his body away from his friend, back to the work in front of him. “I was… thinking about the cute kitties!” 

“The cats you're allergic to. Uh huh.” Jisung doesn’t have to look to know Hyunjin regards him with a raised eyebrow, not buying the excuse Jisung made up. 

“…didn't you want to buy groceries?”

-

Jisung thinks this day is unreal.

When he woke up this morning he had to regretfully realize that he overslept by half an hour. With no time left to take care of his wild bed hair or eat breakfast, Jisung rushed to work. And now he stands in the staff room, out of breath and his clothes wrinkled.

“I don’t think this is right.” Mina says out loud what everyone else is thinking. 

“Six people for one shift is a bit too much, I agree.” Jeonghan yawns as he takes the schedule from the pinboard and looks it over once more. 

In this moment, Jihyo bursts into the room, looking as dishevelled as Jisung does. “I made a mistake.” She catches her breath before she explains that she accidentally mixed up the schedule from this week with the one from the past week which led to her sending an email to six people instead of the usual three the day before. 

“So three of us are allowed to go now?” Jeonghan has his coat on before he even finishes the question.

“Yeah, go home or whatever. You can take the opening shift tomorrow.” She takes a pen and crosses out names and times in the schedule. “Jisung, Minho, can you two come back later for the closing shift? I will try to have the new plan ready by this afternoon.”

Jisung nods his agreement and notices Minho do the same. Mina, Joshua and Chan proceed to open the shop in time for the first rush of the day - mostly people that need the extra motivation of cats to get enough strength for the day - while the rest is free to leave. 

“What a waste of time.” Minho lets himself slouch into the couch with a groan.

Jisung remains standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. “Don’t you want to go back home?” 

“Can’t. I have to go to the library later to meet with my study group. If I drive all the way to my flat I would have to leave a few minutes later.” He lets himself slide down on the couch, looking lost and annoyed. He recalls Chan saying something about Minho living pretty far away. 

“You could…” Jisung stops himself. What is he thinking? He almost invited Minho - _Minho_ \- over.

“I could?” Minho looks so hopeful, Jisung has to avert his gaze to the ground or he’d be turning into a puddle. 

“Come over? I don’t live far.” Here it is. Now, Minho will turn him down because he--

“Sure, let’s go.” 

What?

“What?” Jisung blinks in surprise while Minho grabs his stuff and takes him by his wrist to leave through the back door. 

“Lead the way.” Minho’s hand lingers on Jisung’s wrist for a moment longer before Jisung’s brain is back in service and he starts walking in the direction of his flat, praying that Hyunjin is not home.

Of course, luck is not on his side. Hyunjin makes ridiculously wide eyes when Jisung and Minho step into the flat. His mouth opens and closes without a sound coming out.

“You good?” Jisung asks quietly while Minho uses the bathroom.

“This is Lee Minho.”

“Please, don’t tease me. Not right now.” Jisung pleads.

Hyunjin looks like he’s about to break out into hysterical laughter. “You didn’t tell me your Minho from work is The Lee Minho the entire dance major looks up to!” 

There is no time to process the information that Minho is a dancer - omg, Minho is a dancer - because said person enters the living room. 

Hyunjin is still starstruck so Jisung takes charge and gets Minho a glass of water and turns on the TV once they’re settled on the couch. It’s scary that Hyunjin doesn’t speak. 

Of course, Jisung finds a way to embarrass himself when Hyunjin is unable to do the job. His stomach rumbles loudly only a few minutes after sitting on the couch next to Minho with a respectable distance between them. He’s sure his face is burning up by now.

“Sorry, I didn’t eat breakfast.” Jisung attempts to laugh the embarrassment off. “I’ll grab an apple or something.”

“Or you eat proper breakfast?” Minho puts a hand on Jisung’s shoulder before he is able to stand up and flee into the kitchen. “Stay here, you’re obviously still tired. Hyunjin here can show me around the kitchen and I’ll fix something to eat for you.”

Too stunned to say anything, Jisung remains on the couch while Hyunjin hurries after Minho, bumping his leg on the coffee table on his way. Some time later, Minho puts a plate of steaming breakfast in front of Jisung who is about to cry tears of joy.

“Thank you.” He looks at Minho with earnest eyes.

“You should take more care of yourself.” Minho answers and sits down on the couch once more, this time closer. “Dig in.”

Jisung is enjoying the food so much he doesn’t notice Hyunjin left for university already. He also doesn’t notice Minho watching him the entire time. 

It’s not until he’s done that Jisung feels nervous again. He’s sitting with Minho in his living room. _He’s sitting with Minho in his living room. He’s si--_

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Minho’s voice startles Jisung badly. He clutches his racing heart and whips his head around to see Minho stifle a laugh. 

“Sure?”

“Put something on?” 

Jisung blinks at Minho. Minho blinks back. Right, this is his home. He should turn on a movie. He grabs the first DVD his hands get a hold on - Harry Potter and The Philosopher’s Stone - and puts it into the player. 

After starting the movie, Jisung tries to find a comfortable position on the couch but fails. Usually he would put his legs up on the couch and lay down on Hyunjin’s lap or put a pillow under his head. He shifts around for a good while until Minho puts his hand on his shoulder once more.

“Sorry.” Jisung bites his bottom lip and lets his head hang low.

“Just come here.” Minho says in a low voice. He pulls him closer and slides his arm around Jisung’s shoulder. 

His heart beats so loud, Jisung can’t hear the movie anymore. 

“Get comfortable, Sungie.”

_Oh god._

“Can I…” Jisung points at Minho’s shoulder with a shaking finger.

“Go ahead.” Minho’s smile makes everything slow down. Jisung takes a deep breath and lays his head on Minho’s shoulder. He pulls his legs up to his chest and relaxes. The arm around his shoulders slides lower so Minho is now holding him by his waist and Jisung can’t think of anything else but the warmth between them.

-

Jisung feels like he could conquer the world.

“Please, shut up.” Hyunjin begs, going as far as to drop to his knees in front of his friend.

“Oh? But haven’t you seen how cute Felix’ freckles are? He looks like a fairy.” Jisung muses.

“Please, stop.” Hyunjin clutches Jisung’s pant leg in both hands.

“And his laugh is adorable too. Can’t wait to see him light up like the sun when he arrives.” Jisung continues mercilessly.

“When he… _What?_ ” Hyunjin shrieks, springing to his feet with wide eyes.

“Get a hold of yourself and prepare the snacks.” Minho fixes Hyunjin with a stern expression as he enters their room. He shoos Hyunjin outside without much fanfare and closes the door behind their friend. “It’s about time one of them finally makes a move. I can’t take this any longer.”

Jisung snorts. “Pathetic.” He plants a sweet kiss on Minho’s mouth in greeting. “I can’t relate.”

“I say we take the couch so you can lay down and let Felix and Hyunjin share the armchair.” Minho wraps his arms around Jisung as he murmurs the words against his boyfriend’s lips. He finishes with a proper kiss that makes Jisung’s heart flutter. Minho still has this effect on him even though they’re dating for almost a year now. Everything fell in place easily once Jisung let his guard down and told Minho about his crush only a few days after the scheduled incident at work. Minho took him out on a proper date and kissed his cheek that very day. 

“Chan said Felix almost had a nervous breakdown over his clothes earlier.” Jisung laughs as he recalls the string of texts his friend sent him earlier. “This is going to be so much fun!”

Minho hums in agreement while he kisses his way down Jisung’s neck. “Let's force them to spend some time alone, yeah?” 

There is no doubt what Minho is implying when his hands wander under Jisung’s shirt, pushing it up in the process.

Jisung’s approval is drowned in another tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Consider leaving kudos and a comment! I guarantee you, they'll make my day better <3


End file.
